Lips of an Angel
by Crystal Renee
Summary: Sasuke returned to Konoha with a wife. It wasn't until afterward that he realized his feelings for Sakura. He dreams of her, thinks of her... and then one night, she calls. Songfic chapters inspired by Hinder's Lips of an Angel.
1. Lips of an Angel

**Author's Notes:** Hey you guys. Yes, I have been hit with a plot bunny yet again, and it's one more song fic. I'm so stupid. It's differently from my normal SasuSaku stories.

_**Lips of an Angel**_

The earsplitting sound of his phone awoke Sasuke from his sleep.

He had been dreaming about her again. He hated being woke up from those dreams; it was the only time the life he wished he was leading became a momentary reality. Sometimes it irritated him—the way he could smell her, feel her, and taste her so vividly in a world of make believe. Either way, he relished these moments more than anything else in his life.

Shifting around in his bed, he attempted to ignore the call and resume his fantasy by turning to bury his face in the dark hair of his wife. She groaned and pushed him lightly with her hands, trying to get him to wake up. Her eyes remained closed as she started mumbling against his skin. The phone rang a third time, echoing within the hall of the silent house, reaching down the hallway, through the doorways and into their sensitive ears.

"Ne… answer the phone." She demanded lightly, turning away from him to add emphasis to her words. "It's nearly midnight. Tell them to stop calling so late."

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would have huffed and refused her demand; the woman had no control over him. Despite this, he grunted and found himself shuffling from his warm bed toward the door. Hearing a third ring, he picked up the pace and managed to reach the adjacent room before the answering machine stole the identity of the caller. Not many people left messages for the Uchiha; either the phone was answered, or they hung up. He wondered why he even had an answering machine sometimes.

"If this is you Naruto, I'll wring your neck." He spoke to the receiver.

A sniffled met his ears; it was certainly a feminine voice in distress on the opposite end of the line. "Sa… Sasuke-kun?"

The phone almost united with the floor when his grip faltered. Why was she calling him this late? Sasuke's heart constricted with the realization he'd been awoken by the exact woman he'd been dreaming about. Allowing himself to collapse into a chair furthest away from the location of his bed in the neighboring room, he let her name escape his lips.

"Sakura."

* * *

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kind of hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I've got to whisper cause I can't be too loud.  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

* * *

"Sakura… what's wrong?" he was betraying himself right now. 

There was silence on the opposite end of the phone, except for the random sobs that escaped her lips. A nervous pit began to grow in his stomach, causing him to glare at the wall across the room with distaste. Part of him wanted to force her off the phone; he knew what kind of conversation was going to follow. Instead, he waited patiently for her response.

"Is Hikari there?" she asked sheepishly.

"She's sleeping." He responded.

There was silence at first. "Oh."

Sasuke ran his left hand through his hair. "Tell me what's wrong. You wouldn't call me if it wasn't important."

"Why did things have to end up like this, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *

There wasn't an answer for the question; she knew that as well as he did. Why hadn't he waited until his return to Konoha to begin the resurrection of his clan when he knew how he felt about her? The years they were separated hadn't changed his emotions as much as he'd originally hoped. The moment Sasuke stepped back into the village, with Hikari of the Hidden Mist village by his side, the nostalgia hit. Both of them were rushed to the hospital and set under the care of Sakura. 

When she walked through the door, he knew she was who he'd wanted all this time. The similarities between herself and Hikari were striking, but nothing could ever compare to Sakura herself. It hadn't been until he could no longer have her that Sasuke realized what she meant to him all this time. The most ironic part was that he was the one who put himself in this situation. Sasuke was the one who got married without thinking of his other options.

Now he was kicking himself for it. Uchiha pride was the only thing keeping him faithful to Hikari anymore; if it wasn't for that, he would have left her for Sakura the first week they came to the village. It had surprised him how quickly she fell into place as his best friend instead of the intended lover she'd been all those years. There were nights when they were together after missions that the subject of Hikari would come up, and Sakura was the first to close the subject.

Sasuke wasn't a fool; even though it had been three years since he came back, he knew Sakura wasn't over it. Even though she'd run off and gotten a boyfriend (of whom he didn't approve of), her feelings still centered around him.

"I wish I knew Sakura." He responded lightly. "I wish things were different too."

"I dreamt about you again tonight."

Sasuke sighed. "I dream of you almost every night. It drives me insane. I'm in bed with my wife, and you infiltrate my mind."

He could hear her tears on the other line. "Does she know you feel that way?"

"No. Does Sai know you're still talking to me like this? If he tries anything…"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

* * *

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_

* * *

_

Their conversation drifted on to the things they could be doing; to what they both truly desired. It was a difficult situation, and they had at one point attempted to stop talking to each other all together to dispense of the temptations it created. Life just didn't work out to a fair advantage for that tactic; they still found their way back to each other, and in the secrecy of the night, they would talk about how things should have been.

"Sakura… I have to go soon. She will suspect something soon."

"I know." Sakura's voice sounded bitter. "I don't care."

Sasuke sighed, placing his face in the palm of his hand. "There's no point in feeling bitter toward her. We both know that won't change the situation."

"If she hadn't of bore your child, would you have married her, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"I… I don't know." He responded silently. "She reminded me of you, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to come back here."

Silence came over the receiver.

"Hey… are you still there?"

"Sasuke-kun… I'm nothing like her."

"I know." He responded. "I realize that now, but there is nothing we can do."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make With the lips of an angel  
(And I never want to say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

* * *

Setting the phone down, Sasuke pulled at his raven locks. He glared through the wall at the woman he blamed for this situation; even though she had bore him a child, and although that child was promising, she wasn't what he wanted. Her dark hair wasn't the lipstick color her liked best. And although her eyes were the same, every morning he woke up to the realization that he'd resigned his life to a woman he didn't love.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay. Yes. It's weird. It sucks. But I had to get this plot bunny out of the way. I love long, difficult plot lines. This one might stop being a one shot after a while, actually. I might make it into a chaptered story. Depends on how long it takes to finish Sacrifice: Wilted Blossom of Spring. 

Read and Review ya'll!

Love ya!

Crystal Renee


	2. Bliss I Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Notes:** I think I finally figured out how I'm going to tell this story smiles I'm doing it through song! throws fist in the air Now I can continue it without feeling bad about no updating Sacrifice because… well… I can only write when I come up with an idea due to a song. I'm such a genius. Anyway, I want to alert everyone that this story will not be told in chronological order. It's going to be very random, different scenes from different times and parts of the story.

_**Lips of an Angel**_

_-- Bliss (I Don't Want to Know) --_

* * *

'_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing'_

* * *

Raising her hand to grab the bartender's attention, Sakura ordered up her fourth bottle of sake. She'd given up on allowing someone else to pour for her during the second bottle; they just weren't fast enough. Considering she wasn't much of a drinker, she had a bad habit of overdoing it when she did drink. Tonight was one of those times. Of course, she had an excuse for coming in that night, just as she always did.

"Sakura… you need to stop."

"Shut up." She poured the sake into her cup, then tossed it back into her throat without a second though. "I don't have to listen to you."

The man beside her ran his hand through his hair. She had always been a complicated, frustrating woman—enraged by the smallest things. Although she had a reason to be angry, he refused to admit it. Sasuke had too much pride to accept that her drinking binge was fueled by his own stupidity. He probably wouldn't have known she had been sitting in the bar for the last hour if Naruto hadn't told him. Sakura never seemed to be the type of girl who would drink herself into an emotionless oblivion.

"I need another bottle."

Too frightened to protest her request (there was already a hole in the counter from his previous attempt), the bar tender served her as she requested. Sakura's green eyes were glazed over, and her hand swayed a bit before it landed on the bottle. It was enough to let a small smile out, albeit fake.

* * *

'_You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time' _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "This isn't helping things, Sakura."

"I don't care. It makes me stop thinking about you."

He pulled the bottle from her grasp, setting it far from her reach. When he stopped to think about it, he didn't know what kind of drunk Sakura truly was. Playing with fire wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, but an angry Sakura was never fun. His eyes watched her mannerisms. The tautness of her facial muscles and the way she clenched her fists were obvious signs of her anger.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

The words just slipped out; Sasuke almost regretted them. Sakura sighed, setting her elbows on the counter and slamming her head into her hands. There was no sobbing from within her makeshift coven, but Sasuke was positive she was crying. He didn't blame her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he coaxed her into a calm state.

She removed her head from her hands, allowing her void eyes to stare blankly at her empty glass. "What did you come here for?"

"Naruto told me you were upset."

"Can you blame me?" she shrieked, turning herself to face him. "I spent my whole life trying to become stronger so I could bring you back here, and instead you wander back with a baby and a wife! What was the point of me doing all this growing for you?"

* * *

'_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)'_

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't expected to be rushed into Konoha hospital when he walked into the village; he also hadn't expected Sakura to be his responding nurse. The Hokage had yet to sort things out with his case, but had granted him amnesty under the oath that he would remain in the village and under the watchful eye of ANBU at all times until she could figure out what do with him. After that meeting, Tsunade sent him to the hospital for an overall check up on his health.

When his pink haired teammate walked in the room, everything stopped.

That had been a month ago. He and Sakura hadn't spoken since. According to Naruto, she had spent most of her time submersed in outrageous studying and drinking. It had been his suggestion to visit the bar she frequented. Sasuke hadn't expected to find her as shattered as he had.

"I… I wish things could have been different, too." He responded.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Sakura's snide remark filled the air. "It's not going to change the fact that I wasted a decade of my life trying to find you, bring you back, and help you heal. Someone else who I've never met did it instead, and you willingly went along with it. Now you have a family; I'm happy that your content for once…"

Sasuke lifted a hand. "Don't say it."

"No, you're going to hear me out."

* * *

_'I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was silent for a few minutes, obviously contemplating the tongue-lashing she was about to administer upon him. He watched her turn toward him, flashing her angry eyes upon his face. Pent up tears of frustration brimmed on the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall along with her speech. Regret rooted itself deep in Sasuke's heart as he watched the emotions playing across her face. The sense of betrayal she felt was obvious in her glare.

"I never promised you anything Sakura, you know that." He countered. "I never said I was coming back for you."

Her jaw dropped before she composed herself once more. "Dammit Sasuke, I don't care! That doesn't matter to me!"

"You know I feel bad."

"I thought you would understand better than this. How am I supposed to accept the fact that everything I've been fighting for is over? I've spent years of my life focusing on you, trying to become a better person. I've grown so much… and in the end, you moved on without me. Do you know how that makes me feel, Sasuke? It may just be the alcohol that's making me so angry, but I know I feel lost now. What was the purpose of all the time and effort I put into growing as a kunoichi and a human being? I feel like I have no point anymore!"

Sasuke turned his gaze toward her hands as they gripped the countertop, denting the stone with her vice-like grip.

* * *

'_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over'_

* * *

Sakura stretched over his arm to grab a hold of the sake bottle. Taking a swig, she gulped the liquid down and smashed the container in her hands. She hated him as much as she still loved him. There were so many conflicting emotions within her heart and head. Everything was pulling her into different directions, and neither said was releasing its grip. She was stuck.

"I don't blame you for being angry, but don't think this is the way I wanted things to turn out."

"What do you mean?" she inquired. "You're not making any sense."

"Hikari doesn't mean as much to me as you think." He responded.

She snorted. "Either way, you still married her and she bore your child. There's no room for me in your life anymore."

* * *

'_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know'_

* * *

"I wish that was true." Sasuke admitted. "I wouldn't mind shoving you out completely and forgetting everything. It would make things a lot easier and less annoying."

Sakura glared. "Then do it. You have the power to leave, just like you did before."

"I'd love to, but it's not an option anymore." He answered.

"Oh, now you learned that running away doesn't solve a thing. Bravo!"

Sighing, Sasuke stood up. "There are some things that never leave, no matter how much you try to push them away. Even if I run, you'll still infest my head."

Watching him turn away, Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. This wasn't what she expected to be doing upon Sasuke's return to Konoha. Arguing with her friends always left a bitter taste in the back of her throat; this one was enhanced with the lingering flavor of her liquor choice. Despite the woozy feeling in her head, she forced herself to stand and reach out for him.

She didn't want to lose him again.

"Sasuke…"

He didn't turn around. With his hands inside his pockets, Sasuke stopped his trip to the door.

"Besides… I don't want to say goodbye to you again. It hurt enough the first time."

Without another word, Sasuke walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Woo… I hope you all enjoyed this little installment. Remember to review!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	3. Why

**Author's Note:** Well… it's a new installment! hides from her Sacrifice fans Don't worry, I'm working on Sacrifice, too. This one is just much easier to write because I can only write it when a song inspires me!

_**Lips of an Angel**_

_-- Why --_

Sasuke eyed Sakura, running a hand through his hair. The last five years slipped by at a painfully slow rate, drawing him further from the woman he wanted to be with. Remaining friends had been a difficult task, and the gap between them grew. It hurt more that Sakura was slipping through his fingers than the fact that it was his fault he wasn't with her. She could be sitting beside him, smiling and laughing, but it'd be like a glass cage surrounded her, keeping out of her his grasp.

Hikari had left on a mission— and although he didn't want to, Sasuke was worried about her. It irritated him that he felt a comfortable love for Hikari, but his mind and heart revolved around the lipstick-haired teammate he abandoned fifteen years prior. Most of the time he was capable of claiming his feelings for Hikari were created to make a loving atmosphere for his two children. They deserved the childhood he never had.

"Sakura…" he whispered, leaning back on the porch and closing his eyes. "… there is something you're not telling me."

* * *

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all _

* * *

She placed her hands behind her to brace her body as she leaned backward. An awkward smile found its way to her face as she bent her head to face Sasuke.

"What do I have to hide from you, Sasuke-kun?" she responded lightly.

He covered his head with his hands. For once, he was glad his son wasn't pulling at his shirt sleeve asking for shuriken training. He was glad his daughter wasn't crying within earshot. Sasuke was thankful Naruto had been willing to babysit, although the only reason he allowed it was because Hinata promised to keep an eye on what was taught to his children. There was no room in the sparse Uchiha clan for sexy no jutsu.

Shaking his head, there was a small smile crossing Sasuke's lips. Naruto, with his newly instilled powers of Hokage, had purposely sent Hikari on a mission and then volunteered to watch the children. It was apparent to most people in the village that the Sasuke and Sakura needed some time alone to clear matters up.

* * *

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

* * *

"I know I'm not the only one still hurting over this situation." He responded lightly.

Sakura let a bittersweet smile replace the vibrant fake one she'd been using. "I suppose that's true, but what is there to do? You can't ask me to move on, and you can't ask yourself to forget. We've already covered that. We just have to sit aside and pretend nothing is wrong."

"At least you stopped drinking."

She snorted. "At least you stopped brooding."

There was a silence between them. Sakura's gaze fell back onto the sunset they had been watching together. Sasuke looked toward his feet, tracing the grain patterns in the wood of his veranda.

* * *

_  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why _

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

* * *

Sakura shook her head. "I've grown out of my resentment at Hikari-san… that was one large step in the direction of getting over the situation."

"You can't tell me you're truly happy with Sai." He responded. "I see how he treats you."

She didn't respond at first, she simply continued staring ahead. Sasuke didn't bother to pry any further. It was her choice to elaborate on the subject.

* * *

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

* * *

"Sai understands where I stand… and he treats me accordingly. Why should he treat me like a princess when he knows my heart doesn't lie with him?" Sakura questioned aloud. "I feel bad for that… but there isn't much else I really can do. He doesn't want to leave me, and I don't have the heart to hurt him. He's been through enough in his life."

Sasuke watched her as she spun around to face him, leaning her back against a post on the porch. She plastered on her fake smile, expecting it to fool him. It was a half hearted attempt at bringing a calm to the unfolding drama they called a underlying romance. Sakura knew he saw through her words, and she knew he saw through her smiles. There wasn't much she could hide from him.

He waited for her eyes to open before posing his next question. "If you don't love him, why did you agree to be with him?"

* * *

_  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why _

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

* * *

Silence met his words, and Sakura began to digest where he was going with this conversation. Most of the time, they had discussed Sasuke's side of things, and how it pained him to be in a marriage he originally thought was built upon a loving relationship. There was love, but it wasn't the kind of passionate love he'd found harbored in his heart for her. Now that the tables were turned and it was her turn to confess what was going through her mind, it was almost impossible to reveal her reasoning.

"To be honest… at first, it was out of spite." She responded. "I wanted you to hurt the way I was hurting."

He smirked. "It worked."

"It was cruel, I know. I distinctly remember the look on your face the first time Sai kissed me. What was going through your mind?"

"Do you want the truth?" Sasuke questioned.

All he received as a response was hurt nod.

"I wanted to kill him."

She smiled. "We've both been very cruel to one another throughout this… but there isn't much we can do. The die has been cast… we just have to accept it."

They shared a bittersweet look as the final rays of the sun hid beyond their view. Within the twilight, a bond was tightened. Although the conversation had been about learning to move on, Sasuke felt a pull that brought him closer to Sakura.

"You know, Sasuke-kun…" she turned to face the moon as it began its reign over the sky. "… I heard that love isn't supposed to hurt like this, or feel this way… but I miss you the most when I'm right next to you, because I know I can never have you."

Sasuke shot a look toward her; although her face was concealed behind her cherry hair and the shadow of night, he could make out the small trails of tears that leaked from her eyes. Drawing a hand toward her, he wiped the moisture off her cheek and into his own palm. She leaned into his touch, whispering something he couldn't understand.

"Sakura… I didn't understand that."

She smiled. "It's alright. All I said was I love you."

_

* * *

_

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And this is the end of yet another installment of Lips of an Angel. I hope you guys liked this one… it was a little bittersweet. I think the other chapters are far better than this one, though.

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	4. Incomplete

**Author's Note:** My god, you are all going to kill me. I love a very large variety of music, but I did grow out of my boy band stage a long time ago—years ago, in fact. So the fact that I'm using a Backstreet Boys song instead of a rock song is very, well… questionable. Please, trust me on this one—it fits the point of the story, I promise.

_**Lips of an Angel**_

_**Incomplete

* * *

**_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

* * *

_

Sasuke raced through the forest, his feet hitting branches for split seconds before bounding off them again. His body was aching with it's urge to travel faster, harder… he had to find her. It was obvious how deep the emotional impact of his mission was—the rest of Sasuke's team did nothing to slow him down.

Sakura's pink hair flashed in his eyes, memories of her waving him off as she left for the A-rank mission that led to this S-rank one. His fists clenched as he drove his body to move at a pace it wasn't meant for. He had lost her already once— he couldn't lose her completely. He didn't care what reputation he received for racing after the woman he truly loved when his wife was at home with their children. It didn't matter to him what Hikari heard, or how this would affect his family. All the mattered at that moment was the fact that the Hokage was relying on him to retrieve their teammate.

It was up to him to save the woman he really loved—the one who's heart he'd broken time and time again.

* * *

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

* * *

_

Sasuke hated to admit how much this hurt. He'd tried forgetting Sakura existed, and that he ever knew her. The emotions he felt for her were too strong— if he wouldn't recognize her in the day, then she surfaced in the night when he had no control. The current situation didn't help his resolve, either. His shattered heart was crumbling more when he realized how he had reacted to the news of Sakura's ambush.

Naruto hadn't taken the time to call his ANBU to the Hokage tower—he'd set out and found them on his own. When he knocked on Sasuke's door, Hikari was the one to respond with a smile and invite him in. It was unlike Naruto to refuse her offer, but he had demanded Sasuke come to the door. It hadn't taken long for him to appear, carrying his daughter and his son trailing at his feet. Hikari took the baby girl, and waited patiently to hear what Naruto's urgency was about.

What happened after that was blur; Sasuke remembered grabbing his weapon pouch by the door as soon as he heard 'Sakura's team was ambushed by Akatsuki'. He'd rushed out the door before Hikari had a chance to say a word, and faster than Naruto could tell him where to go. He'd been far beyond the gates of Konoha by the time the rest of the retrieval team caught up with him. After he'd discovered her approximated whereabouts, he was gone from view once again.

'_I'm relying on you to make a good excuse for me, Naruto.' _He thought, jumping from the treeline to the forest floor.

_

* * *

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

* * *

_

It was dark, but Sasuke had trained his Sharingan to see easier at night. It was no where near as good at sensing things as Byakugan, but it did enough to help him. The signs of battle were scattered throughout the surrounding area—bloodstains, pieces of clothing, littered shuriken and kunai, mangled bodies and torn up earth wrote the story of the unfolding fight. He tried to follow the footprints, but everything was jumbled and twisted, creating an almost tango-like atmosphere to the otherwise obvious warzone.

He spotted strands of lipstick hair littering the ground. Following the trail, he watched as it slowly developed from hair into shards of clothing, and from shards of clothing into a headband and blood. His body stiffened as the adrenaline rush increased; the images of Sakura's possible state flew through his mind, drawing in more reason to race through the forest.

Truth be told, he wasn't sent just to find Sakura. It was his mission to retrieve all four members of her team; but his heart didn't allow him to search out anyone but her. The blood trail grew larger, and the sinking feeling in his gut became heavier with each step he took.

A small movement to Sasuke's left caught his attention.

_

* * *

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

* * *

_

"Sakura…"

He watched the glow of her chakra trying to heal the deeper wounds in her stomach. Sakura's face was taut with determination and exhaustion. When the green color finally faded from her palm, she smiled at him lightly.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm alright."

Without a second thought, he drew her toward him, hugging her tightly against his chest.

_

* * *

I don't mean to drag it on,  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

* * *

_

They stayed in that position, neither one moving or saying a word. Sasuke's invitation of the embrace had shocked Sakura, but she welcomed it warmly. It was oddly romantic, she realized with some awkward humor. She had almost lost her life, and now the man she loved was expressing the fear and concern she'd always wanted him to.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I don't care about Hikari or Sai or anything right now!" Sasuke grumbled, refusing to relinquish his grip on her. "Don't even mention them! You're the only thing that matters right now!"

Sakura's voice quieted, sensing the desperation in Sasuke's posture and voice. She had missed him— after they'd decided to stop talking in an attempt to sort out the emotions between them an toward their respective significant others, they'd been avoiding one another like the plague. Obviously that had only served to bring them to a more intimate point.

Sasuke's lips moved against her ear, whispering lightly. She smiled lightly at his words, engraving them into her heart. What he said would never escape her lips, but she would remember long after their moment alone was over.

_

* * *

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Yup, that's the end. Sorry, I know it sucks! Remember to read and review.

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	5. Not Alright

**Author's Notes: **Wow, there was some confusion with the last chapter, I apologize! I wasn't ending the story (have no idea when I will), that was the end of the chapter! I love you guys too much to end the story without a real… well… ending. This chapter to the song 'Not Alright' by Smile Empty Soul.

_**Lips of an Angel**_

_**Not Alright**_

Sakura shook, glaring deeply into Sasuke's back with all the hurt she felt. The relief that had swept throughout her body upon hearing of his return to Konoha had frozen over and shattered. She wasn't sure who the woman walking with Sasuke was, but her gut was already steeling her for the answer she knew was to come. It was cruel for Tsunade to assign her to be Sasuke's responding nurse for a check up he more than likely didn't need.

* * *

_The cuts are very deep and  
And all they do is bleed  
I wish I could release some  
Of the hurt you've given me  
I can't let go   
And all I know is that

* * *

_

He made no move to talk to her, not that Sakura minded. She was too busy trying to repatch the newly opened wounds on her heart, preparing herself for the conversation that was bound to happen. They hadn't spoken a word since being forced into the same room. Even after all the years and all the fighting, neither one had the courage to say what was on both their minds.

Placing the stethoscope against his back, she watched as the cool metal built goosebumps on Sasuke's skin. Part of her wanted to trace the intricate design created by them over his toned skin, but Sakura knew better.

"You seem to be healthy, Sasuke."

She had dropped the –kun.

_

* * *

I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not ok  
And when you sleep at night...  
Dream of only me

* * *

_

"Sakura…" he voiced, obviously questioning his own words.

She grabbed a syringe, and without bothering to warn him, jabbed it forcefully into his arm. He winced and cursed at the pain, watching through half closed eyes as she administered an antibody to flush his system of any possible disease or poison she hadn't picked up with the original inspection. The anger laced in the shot was noticeable, and Sasuke took note of it.

Obviously, she had had seen Hikari.

"Who is she, Sasuke?" she questioned suddenly. "That woman with the baby."

He faced the floor, looking toward the sterile tile for support. "She's my wife."

_

* * *

I know I need to forgive  
And hopefully forget  
To leave the past behind is  
Probably for the best  
But I can't let go…  
And all I know is that

* * *

_

"Your wife…"

Sakura's eyes dropped, and her body fell limp as she landing on the stool by Sasuke's hospital bed. Although she had prepared herself for such an answer, her mind hadn't taken the blow as well as she had hoped.

He watched her as she stared blankly ahead, looking without interested toward a chart on the adjacent wall. Sakura's expression and mannerisms tugged at his heart. It was hard to deny that she had been the reason he'd survived within Orochimaru's grasp—it was also hard to accept the fact that he had resigned himself to life outside Konoha and found a woman who reminded him so much of the girl sitting beside him. Sasuke hadn't expected to have his resolve come crashing down the moment Sakura walked through the door.

_

* * *

I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not ok  
And when you sleep at night  
Dream of only me  
I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not alright

* * *

_

"It was foolish of me to hope, wasn't it?" she smiled lightly, her hands forming into deep fists. "All this time… I had hoped you'd come back to me. I was never enough though, was I?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her. Nothing Sasuke could say would resolve her emotional turmoil. She wrung her hands together, trying to keep herself from falling into a fit of tears he supposed. What shocked him the most were the scars that marred her fingers and palms—signs of intense training. The nicks and scratches on her arms were telltale signs that she'd been training that day as well, or recently returned from a mission of some sort.

How much had she grown since he left? Why had she placed herself through so much training?

_

* * *

I should only want  
The best for you  
A happy life  
The skies are blue  
I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not ok  
When you sleep at night  
Dream of only pain

* * *

_

"I guess I should congratulate you—you've finally started on your restoration goal! I suppose that means Itachi is dead?" she questioned, suddenly placing up a fake smile.

He shook his head. "Sakura…"

The sound of skin to skin contact echoed across the room. Sakura drew her hand back to body, glaring deeply at Sasuke as the red tinge began to collect on his cheek. Judging by the power she'd allowed, he would have a bruise for a while. He looked slightly shocked at her actions, but she paid that no heed.

"Dammit Sasuke!" she cried, resolving herself not to hit him again. "Dammit! I can't believe—I mean…"

She didn't finish. Sakura stood up, marched out of the room and slammed the door in her wake. Tears fled from her eyes as soon as she was out of Sasuke's view; her heart was breaking, small pieces at a time, crumbling into a pile of memories and dreams she'd held onto in vain. There wasn't a worse thing he could have done to shatter her than to abandon her completely. Sakura had no place in his life now, and that was harder to admit than the fact that he was gone and still within her grasp all at once.

Part her wanted to be happy that he'd finally found what he wanted and could calm down— the more rational side of her persona. Her heart was feeling the opposite. Funny how betrayal could bring out the worst feelings imaginable; and although she hated herself for feeling this way, she couldn't help it. In Sakura's mind, there was no better punishment than to feel the distaste she felt for him now.

"I hope you regret what you did." She whispered silently. "I hope you can't forget me."

Drawing herself out of the sobbing mess in the hall, she started taking steps away from the door that block her view of the first tears Uchiha Sasuke had shed in well over a decade.

_

* * *

I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not alright  
I hope you're not alright

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I did forewarn you that this story was going to be a jumbled mess, right? Well, here's the day Sasuke returned! Remember to read and review, everyone!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	6. Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:** I must be going wacky. I must. I can't believe I even wrote this chapter! Also-- there are no breaks between the lyrics and the prose in this one. Sorry about that-- when I tried to put the breaks in, it wasn't working. The song is 'Barely Breathing'.

_**Lips of an Angel**_

_**-Barely Breathing-**_

"Sasuke, I won't be coming back from this mission." Her voice stated, drifting through the air and settling into his intense hearing. "It's a suicide mission—but it's required. "

He watched her fluid movements as she finished fastening the ANBU vest over her chest and placed her rabbit mask atop her skull. She moved to fasten her slick black gloves over slender hands before slipping on the large combat boots the usually adorned her feet.

"Why would Naruto send you…?"

She smiled lightly toward him, adjusting the katana strapped to her back. "He's been debating over it for days—I'm the last person he wanted to send. I volunteered… I'm the only one fit for such a mission. No one else in Konoha can do this."

_I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears  
You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavies by far  
I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born  
There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why  
I say goodbye..._

He sighed, turning his head toward the floor—there wasn't anything he could say to deter her. Sasuke had learned not to argue over the choices she made, and just to accept them; she as her own woman, after all. In life there were things that even he had no control over, and she was one of them.

Leaning his back against the door so he was blocking her exit, Sasuke spoke again. "Did you tell them goodbye?"

"They're too young to understand I won't be coming home." She smiled. "But I did write them letters; you can give it them when they're older."

He shook his head. "No. Don't just walk out the door—at least tell them goodbye and goodnight."

There was silence as she piled her scrolls and kunai into the pouch at her hip. "I'll stop in on my way out."

_'Cause I am barely breathing, And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging you care  
And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would play_

Sasuke changed positions, allowing her to leave the bedroom and step into dimly lit hall. His eyes were closed as she passed, helping to keep his thoughts blockaded in his mind. Listening to the sound of her retreating footsteps tapped at his resolve. He'd trained himself for sacrifices, but how would they react when she didn't come home…?

"Would you mind walking me to the gate?" she questioned lightly. "I'm sure they'll be fine for a while with no one home."

He pushed himself off the frame of the doorway, tossing his hands into his pockets a little too quickly. "You already said goodbye?"

"They're asleep." She responded, pulling her mask over her face. "It's time to go."

_Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?  
I used to be so certain, and I can't figure out  
What is this attraction? I only feel the pain  
There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame  
Will it ever change?_

They walked in silence down the dirt streets and cobblestone pathways of Konoha. He was pretty sure she was crying behind the ANBU face she placed over her own, and he was positive she was frightened by the way her hands kept clenching.

"Are you angry with me?" she questioned, her voice just a whisper.

"No."

She was quiet for a moment. "We're doing this for you."

He turned to face her, questions written over his face. _'We…?'_

Standing in the road up ahead was the other person she had mentioned—he stood tall, his mask still pulled off to the side. The dark color of his short hair blended in with the night sky as he smiled into the distance. He knew they were coming, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sai." Sasuke stated.

_'Cause I am barely breathing, And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging you care  
And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would play_

There was no response from the other man. Sasuke refrained from the glare poking at the back of his eyes and instead focused his untamed rage into clenching his fists. Sai's mask fell into place over his face.

"I'll give you five more minutes, then we need to leave." He stated, shooting off out of sight in the direct of the village gates.

"You're both leaving…?" he questioned her, turning his head toward her petite form. "Why?"

She pulled the mask away, revealing her sea green eyes to his view. "I'm sorry if I'm treading somewhere I shouldn't…"

Without warning, she kissed him.

_I've come to find, I may never know  
Your changing mind, is it friend or foe?_

_I rise above, or sink below  
With every time, you come and go  
Please don't come and go_

Sasuke found himself back at his home without the answers he'd wanted—part of him wanted to ring Naruto's neck, and the other half wanted to follow the two ANBU who were traveling toward their end. He slid the doorway open, slipping his sandals off at the entrance. The lights were out, and the children were still asleep. He lit the lantern sitting on the steps, and then began his trek down the hall toward his bedroom.

Without bothering to blow out the lantern, Sasuke sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. What was he supposed to be feeling right now? A woman he'd spent so much of his life with was leaving… she wasn't going to be coming back. Shouldn't he be feeling remorse for himself instead of his children?

To say he wasn't upset would be a lie. Sasuke knew he was expecting too much of himself if he were to say he wouldn't cry.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_'Cause I am barely breathing, And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging you care  
And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would play_

He looked up as Sakura stepped into the room. There was no motion to meet her halfway, or to say anything back. Seeing her lipstick hair and petite form had cemented his suspicions on Hikari's suicide mission with Sai—and why they were doing it for him.

"She left too?" Sakura stated, trying to seem strong. "Sasuke-kun… I…"

"Do you want to stay tonight?" he asked her, his eyes starting at the floor instead of her face. "I have a feeling neither one of us needs to be alone tonight."

**Author's Note:** Umm… I hope no one thought it was Sakura who was going to die.

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


End file.
